The Past
by Abby1
Summary: Why Bosco hates his Dad and an explanation into his past.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.   
Author's note: Please Review it lets me know if I should still continue with writing or let it die.   
I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.   
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.   
Summary: Explains why Bosco'd dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.   
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse   
E-Mail : daily_juice@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
1982 New York   
  
" I'm telling you he's never going to learn " Officer Dave Corona growled to his partner Robert Spencer, he thumped the side of the patrol car in aggression.   
  
" Once a junkie always a junkie, if Phil wants to shoot his life down that ain't your responsibility" Rob told his partner calmly and glanced across the car taking his eyes of the road to check on his partner, looking at Rob he drew the car to a halt.   
  
" What? " Dave asked glancing around at the dark night   
  
" Someone in the playground " Rob returned pulling his tall frame from the patrol car and pulling his unkempt black hair out of his eyes and tucking it firmly under his hat.   
  
" What are we doing? " Dave growled his own hat tucked under his arm   
  
" I promised Tracey Thurman I'd keep her playground clear of junkies, "   
  
Dave followed his partner across the cold night and pulled his flashlight from his belt he swept the beam over the play equipment and let it settle on a small bundle at one end. He moved quickly across hard ground and over took his partner who demanded an explanation   
  
" What is it? "   
  
" It's a kid " Dave yelled back as he came to kneel beside the bundle, he heard Rob settle on the other side but never took his eyes of the small face in front of him.   
  
Lying on his side was a small boy of around eleven he was curled up in the fetal position and didn't wake when Dave gently shook him. His face was ablaze with bruises and cuts, the left side of his angelic features was almost completely marred by a large purple bruise and a seeping cut on the cheek, his lip was split and blood was dried on his chin and had dried in rivulets streaming from his nose, finally his right eyebrow was broken by a large gash.   
  
" Central this is 67-Oscar requesting a bus for St Christopher's School playground, patient is a minor with severe head injuries and possible hypothermia " Rob requested urgently into his mike.   
  
Dave checked the boy's pulse, then placed a hand on the boy's forehead  
  
" Dammit Rob he's like ice " he stripped his own jacket off and lay it over the boy's tiny form, Rob followed suit and they ignored the wind's sharp bite as they glanced around the park.   
  
" What do you think? " Rob asked suddenly breaking Dave's glance from the deserted school building,   
  
" Tracey leaves at 8, she checks the place for junkies so he's been here since sometime after that "   
  
" There's no signs of a disturbance he was probably dumped, some asshole scared he'd killed him, or maybe he was snatched off the street but I haven't heard anything about a missing kid in this precinct. " Rob added, he checked the boy's pulse again   
  
" We're going to lose him if that bus doesn't get here soon " He tucked the jackets further up around the boy's chin uncovering the boy's shoes in order to preserve heat around the boy's heart.   
  
" Hey look at this " Dave said and pulled a shoe off the boy's foot, on the sole printed neatly in marker was   
  
" Maurice Boscorelli " Dave sighed and felt for a pulse again   
  
" I think we should take him in ourselves, where three minutes out from St Frances "   
  
" Central can we get an ETA on that bus? " Rob yelled into the mike so the dispatch would understand the desperation of the situation   
  
" ETA on paramedics is 5 minutes " A crackling voice answered   
  
" Roger that dispatch cancel that bus we're transporting the minor to St Frances ourselves " Rob yelled again and Dave gently slipped both hands under the boy making sure he was gentle he lifted the child into the air, as he did Maurice moaned   
  
" It's ok Maurice, we're the police and we are here to help you" Dave soothed to the still unconscious form in his arms, he slid as gently into the passenger seat as he could and shifted the boy in his arms so that he could warm him with his own body heat   
  
" Central, could you patch us through to St Francis? " Rob asked as he slid behind the wheel not waiting for the answer before reeling away from the curb and racing towards the hospital.   
  
" St Francis " A voice called out and Dave grabbed the mike  
  
" NYPD is bringing in a kid, he's hypothermic with head injuries, we're out the front in a minute "   
  
" He slammed the mike back in the cradle and looked down at the small body cradled in his arms   
  
" Don't worry Maurice your going to be ok " He said softly, he pressed his finger against the boy's neck   
  
" Rob, "   
  
" What? " His partner asked as he burst through a gap in traffic   
  
" You need to drive faster " Dave warned, as Rob speed through a set of red lights, Rob glanced at him quickly   
  
" He doesn't have a pulse "   
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Should I continue? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.   
Author's note: Please Review it lets me know if I should still continue with writing or let it die.   
I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.   
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.   
Summary: Explains why Bosco'd dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.   
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse   
E-Mail : daily_juice@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" We need a doctor here! " Rob yelled as he lead the way into the emergency room, behind him Dave was gently carrying the child they had found in the park,   
  
A man in a white coat rushed forwards and moved to take the boy from Dave  
  
" He's not breathing and there's no pulse " Dave explained handing maurice to him,   
  
" How long has he been unresponsive? "   
  
" Two minutes maybe " Dave answered and moved to follow the doctor into the trauma room but a nurse stopped him by gently laying a hand on his arm   
  
" I'm sorry sir you'll have to wait out here " Rob nodded and taking hold of Dave's shoulder lead him over to some hard plastic chairs.   
  
Dave sat whilst sighing and Rob grabbed his radio   
  
" 67- Oscar to dispatch we have a possible ID for the abandoned minor, Boscorelli Maurice, could you try and get hold of his parents "   
  
He dropped his radio and slumped into the chair next to his partner, leaning forward he rested his weight on his arms, his elbows supported by his legs.   
  
"Excuse me officers? " The two men looked up at a nurse holding two steaming cups   
  
" We thought you might like some hot coffee seeing as you've lost your coats and it's 3 degrees out. "   
  
Dave reached for both cups and handed one to Rob   
  
" How is he? " He asked as he accepted the steamy drinks, the nurse shook her head   
  
" Looks like there's quite a bit of internal damage and the doctor is worried about the head injury, once they've warmed him up a bit they'll probably take him upstairs and operate. " She smiled sadly and turned as a patient called for her   
  
" I'm sorry I have to go " She apologized leaving the two officers alone again.   
  
" Who could do that to a kid? " Dave spat out shaking his head angrily as he grabbed his radio   
  
" 67 Oscar to dispatch is there any word on the kid's parents? "   
  
" Dispatch to 67 Oscar no word yet but there's a detective working on it, " Dave sighed again and tipped the remains of his coffee down his throat ignoring the pain as the scalding hot liquid burnt his throat.   
  
" Hey Rob do we have a number for Tracey Thurman? "   
  
Rob nodded and shifted in his seat watching as his partner stood and began to pace  
  
" I was just thinking, the kid could go to her school or maybe he lives in her neighborhood or something we should ring and ask "   
  
" The D will do that, we should just wait here ready to talk to him if he wakes up " Rob explained and stood and rested a hand on his Partner's shoulder   
  
" Look I know this is tough for you, but it's not that easy on me either "   
  
Dave turned around his eyes closed   
  
" When I find the son of a bitch who did this " He growled and stopped the threat as the Doctor they had handed Maurice to walked over, the front of his white coat was now stained with blood.   
  
" How is he? " Dave asked staring transfixed at the deep stain,   
  
" He's alive but we had to open him up down here in order to get his heart started again, I'm not going to lie to you boys I don't think he's going to make it "  
  
" Your saying there's no chance? " Rob asked accepting his jacket from a nurse who had joined the doctor  
  
" There's massive internal damage to his lungs and his heart, the injury sustained to his head could be very serious, he hasn't responded to any kind of stimuli and there's only a 5% chances of him surving the night. " The doctor explained sadly softly shaking his head as he spoke.  
  
" How long will he be in surgery? "   
  
" Probably a few hours I'll call the precinct if he wakes up "   
  
"Thanks doc " Rob extended a hand which the doctor shook he turned to Dave   
  
" I'm sorry I can't promise you anything " Dave shook his head and accepted the doctor's outstretched hand   
  
" He's not dead yet "   
  
  
To be Continued  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming  
Abby 


	3. Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.   
Author's note: Please Review it lets me know if I should still continue with writing or let it die.   
I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.   
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.   
Summary: Explains why Bosco'd dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.   
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse   
E-Mail : daily_juice@hotmail.com  
  
Dave slammed his locker shut and looked over at Rob  
  
" Come on your telling me you don't find anything suspicious about the fact that nobody has reported a ten year old kid missing and it's eleven at night? " Rob shook his head   
  
" Something's not right that's for sure, do you want a ride over to the hospital? " Dave nodded   
  
" Yeah, I'll just call Amy let her know I'm not coming home" Rob explained   
  
" I'll wait out at the car " Rob nodded absently and walked off, Dave grabbed his battered old leather jacket glanced in a mirror checking his appearance before he grabbed his bag and headed for his car, five minutes later Rob jogged down the steps.   
  
" St Frances just call, the kid made it through surgery but it'll be awhile before we can see him and I was thinking we could swing by Tracey's house and ask her if she knew him " Dave automatically went to shake his head but then deciding it would probably help he nodded.   
  
" Tracey's gonna pissed as hell that you're waking her up in the middle of the night" Dave muttered jumping from foot to foot as he tried to stay warm, besides him Rob ignored him and rang the doorbell again.   
  
" Let's come back in the morning, she's not gonna here you the woman sleeps like the dead. " Dave pleaded as tucked his gloved hands under his armpits, Rob shot him a glare and looked up at the house as a light came on and Tracey finally came to the door, wearing an old pair of sweats under her night shirt.   
  
" Rob, what in the name of god are you doing, it's the middle of the goddamn night " Tracey yelled as a greeting and Rob smiled in apology,   
  
" We found a kid in your playground, pretty beat up and we we're wondering if he went to your school " Rob went straight to the point and Tracey lifted a hand to her mouth   
  
" Is he hurt?" She asked and Rob nodded gravely and Tracey moved out of the way so that the two policeman could enter the warm apartment.   
  
" His name's Maurice Boscorelli he looks about 11 but he could be younger, we've got a picture but it's not pretty " Rob explained taking a seat on the couch opposite Tracey, Dave sat besides him and extracted the Polaroid from his top pocket and handed it to Tracey, who gasped at the poor condition the boy was in and lifted a hand to her mouth in shock.   
  
" Do you know this boy? " Rob asked hopeful that Tracey's reaction meant that they would be able to link the boy with a home and call his parents or arrest his parents which ever the situation called for.   
  
" No, he's not one of mine...the poor thing will he be all right? " She asked handing the photo back her hand shaking and Dave shrugged his shoulders   
  
" It's too soon to tell, the Doc says there is a lot of internal damage." he tapered off and looked at the door,   
  
" Trace we have to go, I'll call around to the school this week and let you know how things are going " Rob explained standing, he pecked Tracey on the cheek and followed his partner out to the car.   
  
" Can we leave the hunt for the night, I want to get over to the hospital and see how the kid's doing? " Dave asked folding himself back into the RMP, ROb nodded and flicking on the sirens they screamed over towards the hospital.   
  
" Are you family? " A nurse outside the children's ICU asked and the two officers shook their collective heads,  
  
" Only family is allowed in" the young woman informed them and Dave rested a hand lightly on her arm   
  
" That's the whole point as to why we're here, because the young man seems to be missing his family, look we talked to the Doc in the ER, the attending and he said they'd be no problems with us sitting in with the kid for awhile." He said sweetly guiding her away from Rob's glare, the nurse glanced around.   
  
" Why don't you call the Doc and check that it's all right for us to be here? " he asked and the young nurse balked at the idea of ringing a senior doctor in the middle of the night and defiantly waking him up.   
  
" No that's fine just don't ..." She trailed off and wandered back down the hallway, Dave watched her go and shook his head   
  
" Thick as two planks but what an ass " he murmured and Rob clipped him over the back of the head as they entered the small private room Maurice was in.   
  
Monitors blipped and beeped and a respirator was made comforting whooshing noises in the darkened room, Dave flicked on a couple of small lamps and frowned looking at the kid, the cuts on his face had been stitched, a hospital gown with clowns on it a couple of sizes too big was wrapped carefully around the site of the operation and a tube was going down the boy's throat and another up his small nose.   
  
Another nurse appeared behind them with a clipboard   
  
" Just checking his vitals," she informed them moving to beside Maurice's bed, she turned as she took his blood pressure   
  
" He can hear you, so if you want to read him a story or just talk to him, let him know your here. " Dave and Rob nodded and sat in Silence until the nurse left.   
  
" I don't know any kid's stories do you? " Rob asked and Dave shook his head and looked around the room for a book, before giving up with a sigh.   
  
" Ok I have an idea " Dave announced sitting down beside's the bed side,   
  
" He's a story mate, Once Upon a Time there were Two policeman called Dave and Rob..."  
  
" What are you doing? " Rob asked confused Dave turned   
  
" I don't know any kids stories but I figure we'll just tell him about being a cop, I mean that's got all the action and adventure of a kid's book anyway. " Rob smiled and nodded   
  
" Tell him about the time we got stuck in the Sewer " he laughed and Dave nodded   
  
" And we can tell him about all the takedowns we've done and that time we had to chase the run away penguin from the zoo, hell we've got enough stories to keep talking until he wakes up "  
  
" Rob and Dave were two New York City cops and they were the toughest, bravest cops there's ever been and one day on a very cold Winter's day they had to chase a big bad criminal all the way underground into the Sewer..."   
  
Dave shifted and took Maurice's tiny hand into his big one and continued with the story, vowing to stay by the boy's bed until he woke up, whenever that might be.   
  
To be continued..  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming  
Abby 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.   
Author's note: Please Review it lets me know if I should still continue with writing or let it die.   
I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.   
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.   
Summary: Explains why Bosco'd dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.   
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse   
E-Mail : daily_juice@hotmail.com  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Rob stretched trying to work out the kinks the small plastic chair had given his back, he kept his eyes on the boy Maurice on the bed in front of him and glanced across to where his partner was asleep next to the bed his head resting on the mattress next to the boy's hand.   
  
Maurice was doing much better, his oxygen levels had risen and the staff had been able to remove the tube from down his throat and his color had improved as well, now if it weren't for the ugly bruises and the now stitched cut on the boy's face it almost looked like he was simply asleep.   
  
Rob stretched again but stopped mid stretch his gaze on the boy's hand, his finger's twitched a little as they had been doing much of the night, they twitched again and this time the hand moved.   
  
"Dave" Rob shook his friend awake, Dave glanced up disorientated   
  
" He moved his hand " Rob informed him and Dave watched as the tiny hand moved again,   
  
" Get a nurse " he ordered and Rob took off out of the room, Dave took the tiny hand in his own huge paw.   
  
" Maurice, if you can hear me, I want you to squeeze my hand" he said softly, there was no movement,   
  
" I know you're scared buddy but it's time to wake up now, " A huge smile suddenly appeared on Dave's face as the boy squeezed his hand, somewhat weakly but it was still a squeeze.   
  
Rob appeared behind him with a doctor, who took the opposite bed side and flashed a penlight into Maurice's eyes. Next he took Maurice's's other hand   
  
" Son if you can hear me, squeeze my hand " he waited a second and then looked up at Rob and Dave  
  
"He's coming around, but it could still take awhile for him to completely wake up, so just keep talking to him, let him know there's someone here for him, "  
  
The Doctor checked some of the moniters and the IV and then strolled back out of the room, leaving the two police officers behind him. Rob rubbed his eyes wearily then moved closer to the bed and twiddled his finger's he looked across at an equally exhausted Dave,   
  
" Well, Kid when you wake up you're gonna catch sight of two pretty tired guys, one of them would be mine Rob's and the other will be Dave's, we kind of found you and we've been waiting around all night and would really like to meet you. " Rob bumbled not sure of what to say,   
  
" Rob you're a dickhead, he meant keep telling him stories and stuff " Dave sighed resting his head on the bed  
  
" What does it matter if I tell him stories or if I just talk to him, it's still stuff to listen to and it's still letting him know he's not by himself. " Rob argued and Dave shook his head   
  
" Yeah but with you droning on the poor kid's never gonna want to open his eyes " Dave shot back half kidding and Rob raised an eyebrow,   
  
" Ok, I'll shut up " Dave continued too tired to really get started with an argument, he turned back to the bed and his mouth dropped open in shock.   
  
" Hey Rob, someone's up " He informed his still fuming friend and smiled at the boy who was looking a little upset/confused about the situation.  
  
" Umm I'm Dave, this is Rob and we're police man, we found you in a park do you remember what happened? " There was no answer, then a croaky voice replied   
  
" If you're policeman where are your uniforms? " Rob fetched a glass of water with a straw and let Maurice have a sip to soothe his sore throat.   
  
" That's a good question, see we're not actually on duty right now, but we thought we'd check to see how you were doing. " Maurice nodded and his eyelids closed again for a second but then sprang back open.   
  
" Do you remember what happened? " Rob asked and Maurice shook his head a little after a beat,  
  
" We found you in the playground at St Christopher's School, Do you know how you got there? " The boy shook his head again,   
  
" Someone beat the tar out of you, you were hurt pretty bad but you're gonna be all right ok?" This time the boy nodded and he looked around the room as if looking for someone.   
  
" We've been trying to find your Mom but with no luck, do you know your phone number? "   
  
" I'm eleven not five" came a raspy reply and Dave cracked a smile at the attitude  
  
" Well what is it? " Dave asked but frowned at Maurice's closed eyes  
  
"Maurice?" Dave asked peering at the boy,   
  
" It's Bosco, I hate the name Maurice " the boy mumbled and with that sleep claimed him and the room fell silent for a moment.   
  
"Plucky kid" Rob piped up and Dave smiled   
  
" That would be one way to describe him "   
  
" He know's who put him here" Rob stated and Dave nodded   
  
" Yeah I got that feeling too, oh well we won't be able to do anything until he wakes up again, I suggest a shower and some food. "   
  
The two stood from their chairs and made there way silently out of the room, behind them Bosco popped an eyelid open and watched them go.   
  
- Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming,   
Abby 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.  
  
Author's note: Please Review it makes me feel guilty for not finishing the story and eventually I get around to writing another part, but not if you guys don't review. I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.  
  
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.  
  
Summary: Explains why Bosco's dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.  
  
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse  
  
E-Mail: daily_juice@hotmail.com Author's Apology for being a slack bastard: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to keep going with the story but I'm a bit of a slack bastard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Dave practically bounced up the stairs of the precinct and into the Locker room; he stopped his happy mood when he saw his partner Rob waiting for him seated quietly on one of the old benches.  
  
" What? " He asked instantly knowing that the expression on Rob's face meant something had happened.  
  
" The hospital called about a half hour ago, they lost the kid" Rob explained and Dave sunk down onto the bench next to his friend all the air escaping from his body  
  
" Jesus, but we were just there and the kid seemed fine" He murmured sadly, Rob shook his head  
  
" Oh Shit Dave, The kid's not dead they just can't find him" Dave snapped his head up  
  
" What do you mean they can't find him?" He demanded angrily  
  
" Some guy came into the hospital this morning claiming to be the boy's uncle, the nurse left him alone with Bosco and the guy took off with him, the Doc's real worried he reckons we've got about a half day to get Bosco back to the hospital before he gets an infection that could kill him or something."  
  
Dave stood quickly and grabbed his sports bag from by his feet from it he pulled his uniform and started to change quickly he looked across at Rob,  
  
" How could a man just carry a sick child out of the hospital didn't anyone notice?" Dave demanded as he slipped his shirt on and in frustration did up the buttons so that he had one button left undone at the bottom of his shirt and a button hole left alone at the top of his shirt, he nearly ripped all the buttons off as he fixed the shirt and Rob lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" We'll find him, a nurse outside the hospital saw that Bosco and the man got into a cab, but the man was driving, we are waiting for the cab company to fax over a list of their driver's right now and if there is a Boscorelli listed than we've got him."  
  
" Well get dressed Rob" Dave exploded looking down at his partner who was still dressed in his civilian clothes.  
  
" Ok Ok, Jesus Dave don't take it out on me" Rob fired back defensively and moved to his own locker where he quickly started to get changed  
  
" Sorry Rob it's just I really want this guy " Dave explained looking up from where he was tying his bootlaces, the door to the Locker room opened and a plain clothes detective stuck his head in,  
  
" Thought you boys might like to know we got an address for the cabby, Michael Boscorelli lives a couple of blocks away from the School where the child was found, his boss says he's married with two kids, you boy's want to be in on it when I go to pick him up? " The Detective asked and Rob and Dave practically ran from the locker room,  
  
" Hold on Bosco we're coming" Dave murmured as he headed towards the car. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.  
  
Author's note: Please Review it makes me feel guilty for not finishing the story and eventually I get around to writing another part, but not if you guys don't review. I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.  
  
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.  
  
Summary: Explains why Bosco's dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.  
  
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse  
  
E-Mail: daily_juice@hotmail.com Author's Apology for being a slack bastard: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to keep going with the story but I'm a bit of a slack bastard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
" Michael you have to take him back to the hospital" Rose Boscorelli begged her husband pulling on his arm trying to make him listen to her,  
  
" Yeah right and when the little bastard wakes up and starts telling everyone who can listen that his Dad gave him a whipping what's going to happen then? " Michael shouted at his wife who already had a bloody lip from the conversation they had been having for the past hour ever since he had brought Maurice home from the hospital.  
  
" How do you think you're going to survive if they put me in Jail Rose? You got no job, no education and no family, I'm all you got and if I go then you and those two rats are going to starve to death." Michael sneered and whirled around to face his younger son who had cautiously entered the room  
  
" What the hell do you want? " Michael roared and advanced on his youngest Mickey, Mickey back peddled until he was pressed against a wall  
  
" Mo's awake Daddy, you told me to tell you when Mo woke up" Mickey blurted out quickly moving along the wall towards his Mother.  
  
" Get the hell outta my sight" Michael roared and Mickey scrambled from the room, Michael looked across at his wife who was moving towards her son's bedroom,  
  
" Where do you think you're going? "  
  
" Michael he might need something" Rose pleaded and her husband shook his head  
  
" He'll be fine but I'm out of beer go get me some beer and when you get back maybe I'll let you look after the little rat" Michael ordered her and Rose shook her head, it was just a little movement but immediately Rose's husband was advancing towards her  
  
" What was that? You defying me after all I've done for you, you would defy me? " His voice was ice cold and his movements were slow as he moved towards Rose eventually coming to a stop only a couple of feet from where she was standing.  
  
" I'm staying here and looking after my baby" She told him her voice trembling from fear, Michael's hand shot out and struck her across the face with such force that it sent her crashing to the dirty floor of the apartment.  
  
" After all I've done for you, After all the overtime I've worked so that you could have a roof over your head and you won't go out and get me one stinking 6-pack of beer" Michael roared standing over his wife who lay on the floor sobbing, blood ran from the corner of her mouth and tears ran from her eyes.  
  
" Leave her alone" A weak voice shouted and Michael turned suddenly, standing in the doorway to his bedroom was his oldest son Maurice. Maurice was leaning against the doorframe his face pale and sweaty and his teeth gritted in pain. Taking a deep breath Maurice staggered into the room and Michael stood frozen as he watched his son make his way slowly and painfully across the floor until he was standing a little hunched over in front of his Mother, blocking her from her husband.  
  
" Leave her alone? Are you telling me to leave her alone?" Michael asked his boy his voice dripping with venom and Maurice swallowed and nodded  
  
" You better get out of here, I told Rob and Dave everything about where we lived and who you were and they said that they were going to come and arrest you so you better get out of here before they come" Maurice got out his voice coming out raspy with the shallow breathes he was taking in order to try and control the pain he was in.  
  
" You told the cops where I live? " Michael asked and he looked around " You know Maurice the cops only come out to help people they care about and no one cares about you so my guess is that the cops ain't coming"  
  
" They'll come and you better be gone when they get here" Bosco said defiantly and Michael laughed  
  
" Oh well I better go pack my bags then, I'd better run away cause I'm so scared" He said mocking his son, he moved a step towards his son  
  
" No one's coming to arrest me and you better start showing me some respect boy or I'll make what I did to you last night seem like the best night of your life. " He pushed Bosco in the shoulder and sent him falling into Rose's lap. Rose grabbed a hold of her son gently stopping him from rising again.  
  
" Ma let me go " Bosco grunted squirming in his Mother's grasp,  
  
" Just stop it Maurice don't you see you're just going to make everything worse " Rose told her son and Bosco stopped squirming  
  
" I'm not making it worse Ma. I'm trying to make it right" He said staring at his Father.  
  
" That's it you little rat" Michael yelled pulling his belt from the waistband of his pants  
  
" No Michael!" Rose screamed as the first blow came, and using her body she shielded her son from the crack of the leather.  
  
" Dammit Rose you'll get yours soon enough" Michael yelled and then stopped suddenly as there was a knock on the door, Bosco peered out from underneath his Mother  
  
" I told you Dad," He said proudly and Michael kicked out with a heavy boot, Rose screamed as the boot connected with her shoulder.  
  
" It's the police open the door " A voice called out from outside the house,  
  
" Quiet " Michael ordered and he walked down the hallway towards the bedroom, there was the sound of rummaging and the Michael returned carrying a hand gun.  
  
" I'm coming " Michael yelled towards the door and has he passed his wife and son he smiled at them,  
  
" Dad no " Bosco whispered tears springing to his small eyes.  
  
" This is your fault Maurice and later you'll get yours " Michael said harshly and walked out towards the front door, the gun held firmly in his hand. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters recognized with the show but any you don't recognize are my own.  
  
Author's note: Please Review it makes me feel guilty for not finishing the story and eventually I get around to writing another part, but not if you guys don't review. I also do not pretend to know anything about medical stuff so if it's wrong and it's bothering you write to me and I'll fix it.  
  
Spoilers: Themes discussed in Childhood memories.  
  
Summary: Explains why Bosco's dad doesn't know his son, and when his parents split.  
  
Rating: PG for violence and child abuse  
  
E-Mail: daily_juice@hotmail.com Author's Apology for being a slack bastard: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to keep going with the story but I'm a bit of a slack bastard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Rob blew into his hands and looked up at the heavy door in front of him, a few minutes ago they had heard a woman scream and now they could hear someone coming towards the door.  
  
The door opened still on the chain and a heavyset man with thick brown hair peered out between the crack  
  
" What do you want? " He growled and the Detective stepped forward  
  
" Michael Boscorelli? " The Detective asked and the man shook his head  
  
" Never heard of him" The man spat out and moved to shut the door, the Detective shoved his foot between the doorframe and the open door,  
  
" We need to ask you some questions about a kidnapping earlier tonight may we come in? " He spoke politely and smiled trying to fool Michael into thinking everything was all right.  
  
" Look my kids are asleep come back tomorrow," Michael told the detective but the detective shook his head  
  
" It's best if we do this now it's very important " The man behind the door sighed in defeat and moved to shut the door again the detective's foot stayed where it was.  
  
" You're going to have to move ya foot if you want to come in, " Michael spat at him and the detective slipped his foot out of the doorframe.  
  
The heavy door swung shut and opened fully a moment later, the detective, Rob and Dave moved into the small house.  
  
" I'm Detective Harrison, is your wife home? " Harrison asked introducing himself but purposely not naming the two uniformed men he stood with in case the boy they were looking for had told his Father about them.  
  
The older Boscorelli said nothing for a minute just shot a quick glance to a closed door and jammed his hands deep into the pockets of the coat he was wearing.  
  
" Nah she had to go out and see her Mother the old bag's not doing to good" Michael steered the policemen into the now empty living room.  
  
" Your kids here?" Rob asked looking around and Michael shook his head  
  
" My son's asleep," He explained and Dave looked around the room intently and moved towards the three doors that led off of the small room,  
  
" Which room? " He asked and Michael moved to block the doorway to his son's bedroom  
  
" You leave him out of this and go ahead and ask me your questions" He ordered  
  
" Do you drive a cab?" Harrison asked trying to keep Michael's attention away from Rob who was still moving towards the bedroom,  
  
" No " Michael lied, he moved to turn and look at Rob and make sure he was behaving himself,  
  
" What kind of man beats his son half to death and leaves him alone in a playground? " Dave spat out and Michael turned back to face him anger raging in his deep brown eyes  
  
" Hey I don't know what the hell you're talking about I would never hurt my son" He fired back raising his voice.  
  
Rob pushed open the doorway to the bedroom, the noise from the old hinges causing Michael to turn in anger,  
  
" Hey I told you to stay out of there " Michael yelled as Rob entered the room he followed after the policeman.  
  
Rob flicked on the light and moved towards a figure laying in the bed  
  
" Bosco? " He asked gently and the figure rolled over and a younger version of Bosco peered at him,  
  
" Who are you? " A little voice asked  
  
" Rob, what's your name? " Rob replied before Michael cut him off,  
  
" Mikey go back to sleep " He shouted at the little boy and turned to Rob  
  
" Hey why you gotta wake him up? Get out you're scaring the shit outta him " Rob stared at the other bed in the room the covers were lying bunched at the base of the bed and a nearly empty glass of water stood by the bedside,  
  
" Where's Maurice? " Rob asked angrily and Michael shook his head  
  
" He's with his Mother" Harrison stepped forward catching Michael out in his lie  
  
" I thought you said your name wasn't Boscorelli? " Michael stormed out of the bedroom past the officers  
  
" I want you out of my house now " He demanded shouting and pointed to the front door, the officer's followed him out into where Michael stood fuming in the hallway, Rob gently pulled shut the doorway to the bedroom,  
  
" Where is he? " Dave asked his voice rising with anger,  
  
" Get out!" Michael shouted  
  
" Where's Maurice Michael what did you do to him? " Dave shouted  
  
" I want you out of my house " Michael shouted back  
  
Harrison shook his head  
  
" We're not going anywhere Mr. Boscorelli not until you tell us where Maurice is" Michael stood furious and pointed again at the door,  
  
" Get out of my house " He yelled, Dave noticed the second bedroom door and moved towards it  
  
" Where is he? Is he in here? " He went to open the door, but a quick movement from Michael made him turn suddenly as Michael pulled the gun he had concealed in his coat and waved it around erratically  
  
" Whoa" Rob suddenly called out and moved to un-holster his own weapon  
  
" Don't move " Michael shouted and leveled the gun at Dave,  
  
" We are just trying to help your son Michael, he needs urgent medical attention or he'll die, just tell us where he is and we'll call us even, you'll never see us again" Rob reasoned quietly trying to cut a quick deal with the older man and protect his partner.  
  
" I told you to leave, I warned you " Michael said suddenly his voice very quiet and controlled he smiled and looked at Dave,  
  
" My son's a waste of space he's never going to come to anything good you were wasting your time "  
  
Michael pulled the trigger at the same time a small boy flew across the ground from the kitchen and plowed into his Father somehow using his small weight to knock the older man from his feet.  
  
The shot went wild and caught Dave high up on the outside of his arm instead of the center of his chest. Michael yelled in anger swearing and tried to get back onto his feet but Harrison leapt on Michael knocking the gun from his hand and flipping him onto his back, he wrestled the man' arms around behind his back then slapped the cuffs on harshly.  
  
" Dave!" Rob yelled whilst Harrison wrestled with his prisoner and ran towards his partner who was doubled over grasping at his arm his jaw clenched in pain and blood dripping from between the fingers of the hand he had grasped his wound with.  
  
" You little shit!" Michael roared from the ground at his son Bosco who had remained on the floor the sudden movement needed for his heroic charge having completely drained him, a woman ran from the kitchen to her son.  
  
" Moey " She whispered concerned and sat on the ground next to her gasping son, hauling him into her lap.  
  
" Central this is 47 Oscar I got a man down at my location, I need paramedics out here right away I repeat Officer Down " Harrison yelled into a radio he had grabbed from his belt, he glanced across at Dave and Rob.  
  
" Dave sit down " Rob was ordering Dave who collapsed into a chair, Rob ripped at his partner's coat trying to see the wound his movements frantic and panicked  
  
" Calm down Rob I think it just nicked me but it still hurt like a." He stopped before swearing his gaze settling on Bosco being held in his Mother's lap. The woman had a bloody lip and a large bruise on her cheek and eye and was currently rocking her son gently back and forth gently stroking his back as Bosco tried to get his breathing under control she glanced over at Dave but looked away as soon as eye contact was made.  
  
" Mom? " A small voice asked and Rob turned to see Bosco's brother standing in the doorway to his room,  
  
" It's ok Mikey " Rose whispered and Mikey ran to her coming to a stop behind his Mother upon seeing that her lap was full, he wrapped his arms around his Mother's shoulders and leaned into the side of her face. " It's all right Mikey" She soothed and gave her youngest son a reassuring smile " From now on it's going to be all right " 


End file.
